Always come prepared
by BardDown
Summary: The Courier forces Boone to dance.


"Don't laugh."

Boone looked up over the top of the pre-war book his was reading, eyebrow raised. Though his grey eyes widened slightly behind their tinted sunglasses, he managed to keep his usual poker face.

Arcade was standing in the doorway, looking awkward and uncomfortable in a black business suit. Both the sleeves and pant legs were slightly too long, which was obviously annoying him to no end. Boone simply looked back down at the text, trying to keep a grin off his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Arcade picked up on the heavy sarcasm in his voice and frowned. The frown quickly turned to a slight smile however, once he heard The Couriers bedroom door open and close.

"You know, she has one for you too." He announced, pulling at his collar in a feeble attempt to loosen it. Boone once again peered over the top of his book, showing slightly more surprise than before, though still little. He wasn't about to give Arcade the pleasure of a reaction. He thought for a few seconds, and then simply remained quiet. Silence was one of his many talents.

"How's the monkey suit Arcade?"

From behind the blonde doctor came The Courier, dressed in a red evening gown. Boone eyes fell uneasily on the folded outfit in her hands, but continued his silence.

"Do I really have to wear this Courie?" Arcade asked, voice slightly childish. Courie smiled and nodded, holding back a laugh.

"Yes," She turned to Boone, eyes shining. The man had again looked back down to his book, seemingly ignoring the whole scene. "And so does Mr. Boone, A.K.A the miserable bastard."

Boone tensed ever so slightly, knowing already that his fate was sealed.

"No, no I do not."

He wasn't going down without a fight though. Courie walked over and dumped the bundle of clothing in his lap. He peered up, eyes cold and narrowed. The female courier simply smiled warmly, pushing a piece of black hair out of her eyes.

"You can give me bad looks all you want. Get dressed and met us by the elevator."

With that she walked back out of the presidential sweets living room, the tail of her red dress drifting behind her. Arcade turned to Boone, who was staring down resentfully down at the clothing in his lap.

"Well? Better get moving, Mr. Boone."

The retired sniper looked up and growled, annoyed. Arcade simply shrugged innocently and headed out of the room, smirking to himself.

XxXxXxX

Arcade and Courie were loosely embraced, dancing slowly among the hundreds of other people in the casino. Everyone seemed to be dressed alike, moving swiftly along the dance floor with the same mundane looks on their faces as piano music floated through the air.

"It would appear that people from Vegas don't smile." Arcade murmured, smirking. Courie laughed and nodded, looking around the dimly lit room. Boone caught her eye from the bar, sitting with a beer in his hand and his tie undone. He looked half dead.

"I'm going on a little mission." Courie announced, letting go of Arcade. The blonde doctor followed her eyes and nodded, smirk growing wider. Both split, moving through the crowd.

"Having fun?"

Boone sluggishly looked over his shoulder, and then turned on his stool to face his traveling partner. His eyes scanned over her, only now really noticing how attractive she was when she wasn't covered in dirt and blood. He grunted in response and turned back around, elbows on the counter. Determined, Courie sat down next to him.

"Hey, why don't you ask me to dance?"

Boone turned to her, half drunk. He let out one, small laugh.

"I don't dance."

Courie crossed her arms over her chest and stood.

"Get up and dance or ill drag you out there, either way I win."

Boone sat for a few more seconds, going over his options. Courie was only half his size if that, but she was capable of a lot. She had proven that to him more than once. He stood, swaying but keeping his composure.

"Care to dance?" He asked smoothly, holding out his hand. Courie smiled and took it, leading him into the twirling crowd of people.

"Shit." Boone swore under his breath as he clumsily stepped on her feet. Dancing obviously wasn't one of his many talents. The thin woman simply laughed and slightly lifted up the bottom of her dress, revealing her feet.

"That's why I wore boots. Always come prepared."

Boone looked down, then back up dumbly. He sighed, finally unable to keep a smile off his face.

"Is that a smile I see, Craig?"

"Don't push it."


End file.
